Vader's Apprentice
by MysticAlly
Summary: Darth Vader captures a 13-year old force-strong, battle-hardened girl to train as a Sith. The training begins! Please R/R! CHAPTER 15
1. Kela

The characters used in this story do not belong to me, they belong to George Lucas. The story and plot, however, are all mine!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Kela  
  
"Hurry, she's coming!"  
  
The darkness was shedding quickly, each appearing star a threatening reminder of the little time left. The villagers scurried to their places, some tripping on their loose, wool cloaks and the vine-like vegetation that wrapped around the green forest planet. Several fires gave a warm, orange glow to the dirty faces of the villagers as they waited anxiously for their leader. The feast lay on the long table that sat in front of the wooden huts the people called their homes. A wide aisle between the crowd of people had appeared silently. All they could do now was listen to the buzzing hum of Her approaching speeder, and pray that their hard labor would be fruitful in the end.  
  
A compact, heavy-built speeder whizzed through the jungle trees in a single, smooth stroke and came to a roaring stop in front of the throng of peasants. The small figure atop the speeder instantly threw off her helmet to reveal a pair of brilliant amaphyst eyes that scanned the surroundings with an all-knowing intelligence. She slowly brushed off a bang of her black ebony chin-length hair off her lightly-tanned, rosy cheeks. A blaster tapped against her hip as she swung her leg over the speeder to stand before the petrified audience. She glanced heavily over the crowd. She wore tight knee-long denim capris, worn sneakers, and a loose wool top with elbow-length sleeves and a small v-neck. After a heart-stopping pause, she walked on.  
  
She holds no official title and no governmental authority. You will not find her name in any documents, or hear it in any holonews program. Yet mention her in any cantina, library, or home on the planet, and you will be looked upon with interest and listened with abrupt curiosity. The only line of authority she has is the sorcery and unbelievable power that caused the destruction of a clone center and laboratory 4 years ago with her bare hands. The explosion was so colossal, so catastrophic, it's smoke gobbled the fresh air miles away for days. Thousands of scientists and civilians were killed. The only survivor within a 40-mile radius of the explosion was Kela, the 13 -year old human girl that now stood in front of the feast table.  
  
"You have unusual news for me," Kela stated.  
  
"Yes, Kela," spoke the local tribe leader nervously.  
  
"My tribe has seen signs of the Empire's arrival. Space ships of monstrous size have been spotted in the atmosphere. We felt it would be her Kelali's interest to know of this information from witnesses."  
  
"I am aware of this," lied Kela. She carefully stiffened her face so it wouldn't betray her shock. She glanced casually towards her right to polish the façade. "How many ships?" she demanded.  
  
"One large ship, and a couple smaller ones."  
  
Kela challenged the tribe leader with her glare.  
  
"And what makes you think these ships are Imperial craft?"  
  
The tribe leader hesitated.  
  
"They appear to be Imperial design. And they are far to large to be cargo ships."  
  
Kela thought this over. Could she trust this man? She used her power to lightly read his mind. She couldn't read worded thoughts, but she could read intents and feelings. He spoke the truth. She left his head and looked over the anxious crowd.  
  
"Your tribe was wise in it's actions. Your assistance is appreciated and will be rewarded," she let the village's mood rise, "if, you supply me with all the information that I desire truthfully. Understood, tribe leader?"  
  
"Yes, Kela." He nodded greatly.  
  
"Now, is there anything else you would like to tell me?"  
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, yes, there is. A strange man has been seen at a nearby cantina often. My people have described him as being very observant and aloof."  
  
Like a spy, thought Kela. Oh, great. What's going on now? I need to think about this. Alone.  
  
Without saying a word, she walked diligently down the aisle, hopped onto her speeder bike, and flew into the dark depths of the forest.  
  
When she was at least a two miles away, she stopped and just sat there.  
  
Man, how did I ever miss this one? With only the harmless small animals to watch her, she let her face pour forth her worry and nervousness. What are they going to do? They're going to find out about me one way or another. I have no alliance with the Empire, so they'll need to destroy me to gain control of this planet, Nancuun. She rested her head against a tree. Nancuun was a small Outer Rim planet with a human population separated in tribes, and had an almost non-existent economy of small businesses and smugglers. The tribe leaders and gang leaders were the main governors after her, Kela. Despite her power, whatever it was, she wasn't at all bloodthirsty. Using brutal logic, as she liked to call it, she led her people well. She had libraries built, town centers constructed, and crops harvested. When someone stepped out of line, though, she promptly got rid of him. Harsh, but it worked. She had no office, no palace, just her speeder bike, the clothes on her back, and the hope of being as happy as a 13-year old leader of a planet could be. She spent most of her time in cantinas talking with tribal leaders, messengers, and smugglers. It was tough, but it was better than being a science experiment four years ago.  
  
It was only a matter of time before the Empire came, she thought. They have finally discovered all this planet's recourses, as they'll soon be discovering me. She took a deep breath. She was gaining nothing from this. It was time to meet this spy. She grudgingly climbed onto her speeder bike and headed towards the Star Rock cantina. 


	2. The Spy

Chapter 2: The Spy  
  
A man of about 30 years sat in a quieter corner of the Star Rock cantina. He drank his brandy slowly, watching the fist-fights and flirtatious prostitutes with a withdrawn attitude. He had already learned all he needed to know before leaving this despicable place. There was no planetary government, just numerous village leaders. Each tribe was long established and traded with others. There were few conflicts between villages, and those 'wars' only affected the participating tribes. The one interesting thing the natives had told him was the story about a mystical young teenage girl who had caused an enormous explosion 4 years ago. No doubt that was just a myth these pathetic people had made up. Still, it might prove to be of some interest to Lord Vader, his boss. You never knew with him.  
  
As he sipped some more brandy, a sudden silence filled the room. At the entrance stood a young girl who held the highest attention of every individual in the cantina, including himself. She stared hard at each face. No, she couldn't be.  
  
Kela summoned her outrage and anger and let its coldness frost her powerful demeanor. She carefully prepared her words and motions.  
  
"I am looking for a traitor. One move, and I will assume it is you."  
  
She used her magic to read the feelings of the people. Everyone was feeling pure fear, nothing else, except one. He was feeling fear, yes, but also an unusual confusion. Strange, it must be him.  
  
"You. Come."  
  
She pointed at a 30-something year old in a lonely corner. He was hesitant, slowing reaching for a weapon. Yes, it's him.  
  
She used her sorcery to grab the blaster and bring him forward. When he was a couple feet away from her, she dropped him. It was exhausting work, lifting him up with the magic.  
  
"Who sent you here?"  
  
The spy reached for another weapon. She lifted him in the air and controlled his arms and legs so they wouldn't move at his will.  
  
Just like Darth Vader!, thought the spy as he hung helpless in the air. That power, the Force, she's using it just like Vader!  
  
Meanwhile, one other spy for Lord Vader that Kela hadn't detected was standing among the others. He knew better than to save his comrade and kill someone so powerful without Vader's permission. He slowly reached for a blaster, making sure not to catch the girl's attention.  
  
"Who sent you here?" Kela demanded. Her face was reddening from her anger. She took a deep breath and looked into his mind. She didn't know how long she could keep this up. In his mind, she found herself being compared to a tall, black-armored figure. He was very powerful, respected, and. incredibly evil. She peered deeper. Who was he? A name took shape. She strengthened her concentration. Come on, you can do this. She could. Darth Vader. When she got it, she quickly left the spy's thoughts before she fainted.  
  
"Who is Darth Vader!?!"  
  
Before he could answer, a blaster shot ripped through the air and into his back. She dropped him instantly and turned sharply to find someone zipping through the door. She ran outside to find a small space craft flying past the trees to the dark night sky above.  
  
Too late. It's futile to even try to follow it. She walked slowly to her speeder, exhausted. As she rode through the forest to find a deserted spot to rest, she allowed herself to dwell on the thousands of thoughts and questions that filled her head. Who is Darth Vader? What does he want? Will he come? In a few minutes, she was lying in some bushes, her usual bed. Before she could think any further, sleep conquered her at last. 


	3. Vader

Chapter 3: Vader  
  
A menacing dark figure walked diligently through the halls of the Executor. One of his spies had returned from a mission on the planet Nancuun. A food- shortage was becoming a threat to the ever-growing Imperial army, and the potential new source of food and oil was good news. However, little was known about the Outer Rim world, so Vader had sent two of his men to find the information needed to control the planet with the least trouble. He hadn't expected one of them to return after only two days. Something was wrong.  
  
The door opened at his will, and Lord Vader walked into the room where the spy was now standing. Alone.  
  
"Where is your partner?"  
  
"I killed him, Mylord," the spy answered promptly.  
  
Darth Vader didn't move. He only glared at the spy standing before him. He wasn't getting anywhere with this. "Enlighten me."  
  
"While he and I were at a cantina, a young girl, about 13 or 14 years old, came in. She used the force to lift up my comrade and read his mind. She found out that he was an Imperial spy, and when she discovered his employment under you, I shot him before he could reveal anymore data."  
  
Darth Vader paid little attention to the last few words. Force-strong? "What do you know about the girl?" he demanded.  
  
"She is called Kela, a word that in the ancient language of Nancuun means superior leader. It is said that 4 years ago she exploded a science research center with her sorcery. Since then she has been feared and respected by all the inhabitants of the planet. In a speeder bike she travels solo from village to village, using her influence usually in a positive manner. She has also destroyed entire villages for disobeying her wishes."  
  
Darth Vader considered this revelation. A teenage force-strong world leader. this was too good an opportunity to miss. The possibilities were endless.  
  
"I want this Kela captured and brought here, unharmed."  
  
At that, he turned sharply to exit the room, his capes cascading through the air.  
  
"You have one day." 


	4. Caught

Chapter 4: Caught  
  
It took a few minutes for Kela to remember the previous nights events. Her muscles were sore from dealing with the spy, and the bush's pointy leaves hadn't helped much in that matter. Well, at least I'm alive. She climbed a tree to gather breakfast. But why did that guy kill the spy? Is he another spy? She yanked a fruit from the tree. Yes, he must be. He kill the man I was questioning so he wouldn't give out classified information. No wonder. She groped her way back to ground and took a rest on her speeder bike, where she ate. But there's still that Darth Vader character. Why the heck was I being compared to a weirdo like that? I wonder if he's Gothic, with all that black garb.  
  
Before she could think any further, Kela heard the all-too-familiar sound of space craft zipping across the tree-tops. She banged her fist on the off/on controls and flew through the forestry. The others were clearly not experienced with the woods of Nancuun. While Kela expertly maneuvered every obstacle that dared to cross her with awesome speed, the Imperials were slow and hesitant in their moves. A couple of times Kela noticed blaster shots striking the trees to her side. But they weren't burning. Their blasters are set on stun. They don't want me dead. But I can't do this forever. I need to hide. A thought sprung on her. The cave. I must reach the cave.  
  
Watching the pursuit from a distance with the help of the force, Darth Vader glowered with disapproval. His men were doing miserably. He angrily retreated from the window. If he wanted anything done right he'd have to do it himself.  
  
Kela turned towards the right to the denser parts of the forest where the Imperials would have an even harder time to reach her. Rocks and boulders from the mountains nearby began appearing. Soon, Kela reached her desired destination. She got off her speeder bike and dragged it deep in the cave. It was dark and wet, but it wasn't a prison. As she was searching for a place to settle down, a strange noise filled the darkness. It was an eerie, mechanical sound. It was like a gas tank turning off and on. Almost like breathing. All of a sudden, a passionless evil energy washed over her like ice cold water. But it wasn't a force; it was a presence, a horrible, dangerous presence. It was coming from inside the cave.  
  
Kela pushed herself groggily out of the trance enough so that she could strain her eyes against the pitch black. She saw a tall, dark shadowy form take shape. It was coming closer, the breathing louder, the presence more terrifying.  
  
Now, she could see a face, or, something like one. It was a helmet, more likely. Kela couldn't bring herself to run, so she dragged her arm across her hip to reach for her blaster. It flew across the blackness into the gloved hands of the presence. Just like me! She shook her head. Just like what I do! At the bar, I did that! The spy. it hit her. Darth Vader. The thing was Darth Vader.  
  
"Try that again and you will be severely punished."  
  
He walked past her outside the cave.  
  
"You will follow me into my ship."  
  
Kela obeyed, though not without the utmost shock. Most of the bad people she had dealt with had been power hungry, controlling, sex-crazed, uneducated thieves. This Darth Vader character didn't fit the profile whatsoever. Somehow he knew that she wouldn't dare try to escape. His words were intelligent, his every movement through the forestry graceful and done with intent and strength. Sooner than Kela would have liked, they reached the ship Darth Vader had talked about. She followed his sweeping capes into the air craft. 


	5. Memories

Chapter 5: Memories  
  
The interior of the small ship was metallic and steel cold. She was led down a narrow hallway. Their procession came to rest in front of a door marked 'CELL 1B.' It opened. Darth Vader motioned with his leather-gloved hand for her to enter. He followed her in. She cautiously entered her prison, then sat on the hard bench. 'Now you stop this! Do what he says, but you don't have to act all scared and wimpy!' Kela thought. She hardened her face, widened her eyes, and prayed that she didn't screw up.  
  
Darth Vader watched her change in poise. She was reasonably fit, had a strong will, cautious, and wasn't quick-tempered. He observed her realize that attempts to escape were futile and weren't worth the likely injuries. She was also very logical, probably brutal as well. She was partially affluent in the Force. She could levitate things, read emotions in others, and use it to guide her physical actions. Good. She already knew the basics. He would take care of the rest.  
  
Although he had now analyzed her present state, he barely knew anything about the girl's past. That would have to change.  
  
Suddenly, Kela felt a jolt in her skull. Somebody other than her was listening to her thoughts. Before she knew it, memories she had pushed to the back of her mind were yanked forth. Horribly graphic images of people of blaster shots shooting from her direction, burning flesh, weeping victims of her fallen enemies, starving tribes, late nights at dirty cantinas making deals with smugglers and gang leaders. it didn't stop. 'Please, please, no more.'  
  
Darth Vader was pleased. She didn't know how to shield her thoughts, so the mind reading was relatively easy. For someone so young who had seen and done so much, she didn't appear at all traumatized or shaken. Still, there was something deeper. He would find it.  
  
Kela could feel it coming. The mechanical tower of power before her had already seen the past four filthy, wretched years of her life. She neck became weak with dread. She couldn't even attempt to straighten her back. The memory washed over her senses.  
  
A cold, lifeless metal room. Hands eagerly weaving a small quilt. With colors. Beautiful colors. Tomorrow was Rogi's birthday. She had to get it done. The door opens. Clicking of heels. Arms grabbing hers. Neat, white labcoats brushing roughly against her skin. She was pulled out of the room. She looked straight towards her weaving.  
  
"No, I can't! Not now! Please!"  
  
They don't listen. There's three of them. They continue to walk.  
  
"No, no! Please!"  
  
She hesitated. She didn't want to get in trouble. She had to be good. There had to be a way.  
  
"How about tomorrow? I promise I'll be good! The test, tomorrow before first meal! I'll do it!"  
  
They turn a corner. They wouldn't listen to her. Come on, listen to me!  
  
"At least talk to me!" The room draws nearer.  
  
They don't care. I've always known that. But. what about Rogi's gift. No, it's more than that. They've never listened.  
  
A raw, hot anger starts to trickle. She stops in her tracks. She pushes the professionals away.  
  
They turn, surprised. But they look stern. They tell her to come.  
  
The anger grows. I want out. Out, OUT OF HERE! Away from all this. A strange electricity zips through her veins. It's strange, yet, welcoming. A power. Her open mouth takes the airy form of a dangerous smile. The scientists rush forward. She runs.  
  
With each step the power builds. One of them leaps forward. Yet she feels no fear. Even when she searched for it, almost certain it was there, it wasn't. She turned. And the electricity rushed from inside through the hands. And all that power, that anger, exploded. Fire, smoke, everything burning. She didn't cough. A layer of this power protected her. For day and night, she sat in that bubble and watched calmly, unmoved by the fiery chaos surrounding her. She ate underground vegetation for two days while nature took it's course and the fire ceased to exist. She then walked. A village came into sight. When they saw her coming from the explosion area unharmed and coolly normal, she watched with uncertainty. She scanned the area and found a high rock. She walked to it and climbed to the top while the others watched. She took her hand and raised it towards a tree. It burned. She waited two minutes. Then the awed crowd bowed. One elder looked up to her from the ground and asked,  
  
"What does thy wish, Kela." Hmmm. Kela. She remembered that name. It was a native word that meant 'supreme power' in the feminine form. Supreme power. I could get used to this.  
  
"Lord Vader, another native has been found."  
  
Kela jumped. She unconsciously reached for the cold bench. The cell. Darth Vader. Reality sunk in.  
  
"Bring him here."  
  
The cell door slid open. A uniformed official that looked just as lifeless as the steel walls pushed forward a thin, fair-haired boy. He had deep set brown eyes and wore loose combat clothes popular to local smugglers and gangs. His hard face looked up and melted.  
  
Kela sat there. She sighed a sigh of age, then smiled a smile of youth. She nodded a neutral, polite nod, and allowed herself to say one thing.  
  
"Hello, Rogi." 


	6. Rogi

Chapter 6: Rogi  
  
Darth Vader held tight his death grip on Kela's mind. He hadn't realized that the incredible explosion the girl had brought to life was the product of her anger. This was better than expected. But he still didn't know any details.  
  
"Lord Vader, another native has been found."  
  
Darth Vader turned, his hand on his belt. Lt. Rosck.  
  
"Bring him here."  
  
As soon as the door slid open, a teenage boy emerged. He wore common smuggler apparel. Perhaps he has some relation to the girl.  
  
Brown met violet.  
  
"Hello, Niki."  
  
With a brisk eloquence Rogi brought up his composure and regarded the miraculous sight before him. As the lieutenant's arm readied to shove him square in the back, Rogi grabbed the fist and squeezed it until the militant squealed. He let go. He looked to Kela. Then smiled a very boyish smile.  
  
"What a baby!"  
  
He reached into his shoulder sack and fingered open a thin plastic bottle. He drank deeply its contents.  
  
"Ketaki blood liquor."  
  
Kela regarded the boy. So, he survived the explosion as well. Probably gifted with the power also. Her emotions were too well disciplined to affect her outer features. He had become a smuggler/ bartender. Definitely Rogi.  
  
"Aren't you going to give me some?"  
  
Darth Vader observed. Questioning time.  
  
"What is your name, boy?"  
  
"Why don't you know my name? You'll find it somewhere if you bothered."  
  
Bad move.  
  
The little brat!  
  
Despite the extremely painful sensation that was blocking his air supply, Rogi controlled himself and didn't reach for his throat. He knew this power well.  
  
"Your name."  
  
No answer.  
  
Kela rushed up. This was ridiculous.  
  
"His name is Rogi, so if you will kindly let him go!"  
  
A loud thump made Kela grimace.  
  
Darth Vader thought over the girl's actions. She was used to dealing with those weaker than herself. It was time to put a stop to all this nonsense. He looked at the girl.  
  
"I will be training you as my apprentice. You shall obey my every command. And you," Darth Vader's apparent glare almost punctured a hole in Rogi's face," will behave. With that, he left, his cape sweeping behind the closing door.  
  
Rogi got up from his seat and walked towards the door.  
  
"And what are you doing?" asked Kela.  
  
Rogi merely reached into his sac and cradled open a small wallet-like pack.  
  
"We," he said, knees, pack, and eyes on the floor "are going to escape." 


	7. Escapeor not?

Chapter 7: Escape  
  
"Do you have any weapons?" asked Nikki. The ship was too small and heavily guarded for them to sneak off. They would need to shoot through the corridors and fly to safety to even have a chance of escape.  
  
The kneeling boy pulled out a couple of canisters and in less than 10 seconds was holding two sleek complete blasters just begging to kill.  
  
"Can you shoot?"  
  
Nikki reached for and studied one of the weapons.  
  
"I have a moderate shot," she answered. "And you?"  
  
"I can shoot better than anyone on the planet. Do you fly?"  
  
"I can fly anything I wish from anyone I want."  
  
"Good. Flight is a skill I do not master in."  
  
Rogi took a thin rod that Nikki recognized as smuggler craft and slipped it through the slit between the door and the wall. He then slipped a wire through next to the rod and plugged the end he held to a crude palm-size machine. Probably manmade, thought Nikki. Rogi struggled with a loose switch and a buzzing sound shocked Nikki's tigress senses. The mechanical and engineering genius thumbed several bare buttons and with the other pushed the door sideways as it slid open. Nikki stood at ready while the boy carefully threw his supplied in his sac. In 15 seconds he, too, was gripping his blaster.  
  
Nikki gestured with her blaster the left side of the hallway. They ran down the hall.  
  
Evidently, they weren't the only ones.  
  
Darth Vader stood at the head of the narrow bright corridor. He made not movement except a raised gloved hand.  
  
Nikki, panting from a life-long dependence on speeders instead of feet for transportation, stared hard at Rogi's back and mentally screamed at him to go faster.  
  
I heard you, already! shouted a voice in Nikki's head. Rogi's voice. She couldn't believe it. They could communicate telepathically.  
  
Before she could rejoice her feet were pulled backwards and her face met the freezing metallic floor that felt like a refrigerator. A loud thud told her that Rogi had met the same fate. Simultaneously they were pulled backwards to an impatient Darth Vader at the end. Nikki struggled with her shirt to keep it from going up. The girl, now plunged in rest, eyes fluttering with daze, didn't even try to get up. He was too powerful. Brutal logic.  
  
Nikki and Rogi found themselves several inches from the floor, raised with an invisible power two feet from an angry Sith lord. For the first since they could remember, Rogi and Nikki were very scared.  
  
"Despite my warnings you two attempted to escape," the dark lord growled, each word rumbling out of the thing, the power-machine. Darth Vader glare met each of the children's hard faces. This is what I get for trying to train a couple of teenagers. Rebellious, restless, ignorant teenagers.  
  
Nikki and Rogi counted each second, calculated each breath, stared at each black eye hole.  
  
"Since you children are so eager to run about and play," Darth Vader said in a teasing tone, "why don't begin your training now?"  
  
A burning sensation crawled up Nikki and Rogi's backs. Their faces contorted stiffly.  
  
"Rule number one: I am the master. You are the pupils. You listen to me and me only. If you do not and decide to be rebellious children, you pay the consequences. Do I make myself understood?"  
  
Darth Vader's grinding words were obeyed with weak nods.  
  
Jackass Rogi's angry thoughts reached to Nikki. Mother f***ing son of a.  
  
Shut your trap, he might be listening  
  
Hell, if I got.aaaahhhh!  
  
Nikki watched in horror as Rogi's face turned an unsettling shade of reddish-blue as he struggled for air.  
  
Great. Now I'm going to train two vulgar and bratty rebellious, restless, ignorant teenagers, muttered Vader in his head. Their mothers should be hanged.  
  
"Rule number two: you shall mind your language and treat your superiors with respect. I will not tolerate this profanity, boy."  
  
Darth Vader released his grip, and Rogi gulped the delicious air.  
  
Suddenly Rogi and Nikki fell on their backs. The two dazed teenagers struggled up to their feet. 


	8. Death Star

Chapter 8: Death Star  
  
Nikki and Rogi brought themselves up. If they were going to be prisoners, they might as well be dignified and clean prisoners.  
  
Darth Vader, meanwhile, waited, though not patiently.  
  
"I'll be beginning your training when we arrive at the Death Star station. For now this cell will suffice. If you're hungry," he noticed the suddenly four wide eyes prompting him to continue, "a stormtrooper will serve you your afternoon meals. In your cell."  
  
Vader's last discreet command was immediately obeyed. The door closed behind them, and once again, Rogi and Nikki were alone.  
  
"What do you think they serve?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably nutrition bars or soup, if we're lucky," replied a hungry Nikki. She was lying on the bench with her back on the wall, staring at eternity. Rogi, who was sitting nonchalantly on the floor, feet crossed, looking calm as ever.  
  
"Frankly, I don't care. I was never one for luxury."  
  
Nikki felt surprisingly, well, maybe not relieved, but 'good' to be sharing yet another characteristic with her long lost friend. It kept her mind clear and ready for anything the world dared to shove her way. It was never smart to contemplate deep material in war. Or captivity.  
  
"You're not the only one, Rogi."  
  
"I didn't think so. Most dictators would have at least shoes less than 3 years old."  
  
They both got a laugh out of Nikki's old, mud-caked sneakers just barely holding up. She brought her knees to her chest and rocked, letting each precious second pass with each breath.  
  
"So, what exactly did you do?" she asked.  
  
Rogi thought over that question. Or, at least, he looked like he was thinking. You could never tell with him.  
  
"I have been a freelance smuggler, bartender, mechanic, and have recently a self-appointed engineer."  
  
Nikki sure got a laugh out of that one.  
  
"You, an engineer?"  
  
"Yes, I'm an engineer. Who do you think constructed that gadget over there?" Rogi shot back, mocking offense, indicating the door-opening thingy. Whatever it was called.  
  
Nikki had to admit. The thing didn't appear machine-made.  
  
"Who taught you how to engineer?"  
  
"Me, myself, and I."  
  
"Bantha shit."  
  
"Who taught you how to be a planetary leader?"  
  
Nikki thought this over. She knew what was coming.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Rogi wasn't expecting that. Neither was he expecting the commotion outside.  
  
Rogi and Nikki rushed to the door and opened to the force to sense what was going on. They were both equally well skilled in this ability because they had used it so often back in Nancuun.  
  
"We're locking into something," said Nikki, breaking the silence.  
  
"Another ship," continued Rogi, looking straight into her violet eyes. "Darth Vader has just left this shuttle. He's angry."  
  
"That's odd. He's such a good natured old fellow."  
  
Rogi sniggered lightly at her remark. At least she has a sense of humor, he thought. Nikki found Vader easily and tried to see if she could eavesdrop. Steel and concrete shield with electrical shocking blocked her a mile away. That went well, she thought. But there was something else. Another power user, no, no way, but, yes, there was a power user right next to the dark lord!  
  
"Did you sense that?"  
  
"Sense what?" asked Rogi.  
  
"That other one with the magic."  
  
Nikki answered Rogi's puzzlement.  
  
"You know, our special power."  
  
"Oh, that. Yeah, I think so. You're right, he feel it. It's a young woman, very distressed."  
  
Nikki gleamed at this. "Can you hear what they're saying?"  
  
Rogi concentrated. "No."  
  
But Nikki wasn't listening to him. She was listening to someone else.  
  
I don't know what you're talking... You are....traitor... leader... the Alliance... take her away  
  
Nikki suddenly felt cold hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Nikki, what d'ya hear?"  
  
"Oh, oh yeah. Um, I heard Darth Vader talking to that young lady, she's an Alliance leader, a Rebel, and she's being held prisoner. Apparently that was her ship we locked on to."  
  
Rogi took this in.  
  
"That makes sense. Perhaps we can take advantage of this. What do you propose?"  
  
Nikki didn't need to be asked.  
  
"She's highly ranked, so most likely a rescue party will attempt to bring her back to wherever. Or..." Nikki dropped her tongue right then. "Or they'll attack."  
  
"That's not very good, is it?"  
  
"Not particularly."  
  
A spasm of hunger hit Rogi. Damn, when was the last time he'd eaten?  
  
"Where's the food the darth dude promised us?"  
  
Nikki welcomed the change of subject, for she was feeling just the same way.  
  
"Dunno. Wait for a..."  
  
Suddenly they felt the small shuttle entering something. Something very big. Rogi seemed to sense it first, for he looked to Nikki with wary eyes. Not good.  
  
"I think we've just reached the Death Star."  
  
"What ...oh. What the hell is that?" Nikki asked, expertly covering her anxiety.  
  
A wise, almost serene expression cooled Rogi's demeanor.  
  
"A battle station. We're in a battle station the size of a small moon, maybe larger. Hundreds of thousands of people, militants. We have just landed in the hangar..."  
  
A couple of stormtroopers rushed through the now open doors and led each of the kids out by their arms.  
  
"...which means out," Nikki continued.  
  
Underneath the wings of several ships they were led until they reached a blue-light hall.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
As they turned a corner, they found themselves eyes-to-eyes with a young woman dressed in a white gown with braided hair and an expressively determined, intense and beautiful, face. Her head shook back when she saw a couple of young teenagers.  
  
The young lady, Nikki thought. This is the young lady she had sensed! The Rebel leader. Nikki decided to try out her telepathic abilities.  
  
Hey, its me, the girl Nikki sent to the lady.  
  
The young woman received the message. What else could have explained her sudden looking all around and then (almost) gawking at Nikki. Nikki waited for a response. When she only got stares, she continued.  
  
Me and Rogi here are prisoners. Will you be rescued? Nikki demanded, not wasting precious time.  
  
The young woman was opening mouth. Oh, shit, what kind of...  
  
Shut up! You'll get the stormtroopers' attention! Nod if you're going to be rescued.  
  
The young woman looked at the chatting stormtroopers. Then she shrugged.  
  
Does that mean you do not know asked an impatient Nikki.  
  
The lady nodded.  
  
Well, if you are, then you had better include my comrade and I in the rescue. Neither one of use three want Vader to train us and fight your rebellion. We support your cause  
  
Nikki knew zilch about intergalactic politics but if it worked, why not?  
  
The young woman nodded. Then both parties were led down the same hallway. The cell hall.  
  
So, what did she say asked Rogi.  
  
She has no idea if she's going to get rescued. If she is, we're in. She's acquainted with interrogations, hard spots, but, damn, is she one pampered royal! She's probably never been in a cantina in her life!  
  
The lady's cell was conveniently placed right next to that of Rogi and Nikki. All the better. It was a little larger than the one in the shuttle, but no more comfortable. And no food.  
  
"Can we get some good?!?" Rogi on purpose whined childishly.  
  
One of the stormtroopers looked to the other, who nodded, then he threw to wrapped nutrition bars each the size of a hand.  
  
Nikki unwrapped hers and picked at it.  
  
"I've had worse." 


	9. Battle of Yavin

Been soooo long!!! Can't believe it! Been working on 'I'm Jaina, Your Daughter from the Future' and 'Austin Powers meets Star Wars'. I wanted to make sure I get Vader and Nikki's characters right, so hard sometimes! Well, here's my week's work! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 8: Battle  
  
Nikki and Rogi sat together on the bench. No sign of the Rebels. They waited for lunch patiently. They heard the door open. And a respirator.  
  
In a mad rush Darth Vader in one swift, fluid movement come into the cell, grabbed hold of Nikki and Rogi's hand, and pulled them out and through the curved halls. The leather death grip cut all circulation in Nikki's hand. Her purple eyes darted from the amused, eerie glances a few passing Imperial officers gave her that sent chills down her spine and the bewildered one on her friend's face.  
  
Nikki performed a sort of skip, tiptoeing around Vader's billowing cape and performing semi-leaps as she attempted to avoid being dragged on the floor, which she didn't doubt would happen if she slowed down. She pushed herself to the side as a squad of stormtroopers stomped by. Slowly the thirteen- year old girl noticed more and more pilots and what looked like engineers and technicians. After another swerve she felt an abrupt stop and her body rock forward slightly. The Sith lord had stopped short of the helmeted pilots with a chill of perfection.  
  
"Guard me," Darth Vader clipped.  
  
Brown met violet once again, wide like water ponds. 'Guard me'. The second in command of the Empire was going into battle, in a fighter. The confused eyes shook and the gaze was interrupted viciously as Darth Vader continued forward. They headed straight towards a doorway - the same hangar doorway. Vader used Rogi's momentum to his advantage as he thrust the boy in front of him through the tight doorway, then returned in lead.  
  
A sharp right turn sent Rogi on his knees. In fluid motion, he was pulled forward onto his feet by incredible Sith strength. A TIE fighter, a liquid- black craft that shrilled a sleekness so sharp that could give one's sight a paper cut if possible, nearly stopped the exasperated two teenagers. The entrance fell gracefully yet with brisk efficiency, much like it's cape- clad owner. This time, it was Nikki who was first to enter. She felt Vader's steel grip move her whole body violently in front. Her quick legs caught on to the small ladder/stairway and ascended. There was darkness and shadows of unknown equipment ahead, and childlike fear, of all the times, fell upon her.  
  
Suddenly Nikki felt her hand released of Vader's grip. Just as quickly, she felt a rough push on her back and the cramped surroundings of the TIE fighter. Another body, a boy's, fell almost limply on her back. To nervous to move, Nikki heard the hiss of the stairway closing. Lights came to life and the engine purred.  
  
When Rogi moved a little to the side she turned her head slightly. Against the light of the hangar she saw the unmistakable silhouette of Darth Vader's helmet, moving as he probably scanned the control board. She saw his arms and fingers move as he reached upward. Eerily, they moved just like any other person's, same joints, pushing buttons and tying codes, all humanlike despite the alien black appearance. She studied the place more closely and saw that she and Rogi were behind Vader's cockpit chair in space normally reserved for small provisions and safety kits.  
  
"Nikki, we're going into battle. We need to move and get ready. The ships gonna rock around, and you might hurt your head like that."  
  
"You're right," she replied, also cracking the silence.  
  
At the same time the ship rose in the air and flew slowly yet stealthily to the hangar exit. Rogi quickly sat up and huddled on one side, Nikki then sat against the other. The ceiling where they sat was about 3-3.5 feet high. They had just enough room to lay their legs out diagonally and right up to the pilot's chair.  
  
The space craft rushed forward, gluing Rogi and Nikki's backs onto the metallic surface. With deliberate grace the TIE fighter dove and swerved, Rogi pushed his feet against the cockpit chair, Nikki followed, she leaned her back lower so that it curved where the floor and wall met, arms frantically clung to any surface. If the pilot found the pressure against his chair irritable he didn't care to mention it.  
  
Nikki and Rogi couldn't see what was going on, but they could hear. Missile blasts roared non-stop, dodged repeatedly by them, at least. Not that Vader was just on the defense. In fact, it was he who was firing the most missiles, sending bolt after bolt, and, judging by the explosions that followed each shot, hitting each target he wished. It had never occurred to Nikki that Darth Vader may have been such a talented pilot, even though he was obviously fluent in the ways of the lightsaber and the Force. If she had unconsciously pondered escape earlier, well, those thoughts certainly weren't coming up now.  
  
Less missile shots were soon heard, and the TIE fighter's lethally graceful movements became more concentrated and faster, the turns sharper. Nikki grabbed hold of Rogi's hand, who returned the gesture with equal grip, their fingers entangled, giving strength to each other as the ship dove 80 degrees. Nikki felt her stomach lurch, her toes stretched out in her shoes, her body tightened. Rogi had his arm somewhere over her head on the wall, pressing against it.  
  
Nikki was afraid to say anything, but it seemed as though Darth Vader was getting aggravated. Not the cool displeasure she had seen before, but almost like he was, well, struggling. In a strange ironic way, Nikki was now wishing that Darth Vader was strong and powerful and would get them out of this mess alive. The inner-realization that she was cheering for her captor washed over her slowly.  
  
"The force is strong in this one," he commented coolly, almost amused.  
  
"The force."  
  
Nikki's eyes darted to her friends'.  
  
"The force is the power," Rogi said quietly, whispered again. "That's what its called."  
  
Nikki only nodded softly.  
  
A steel tremor shook Rogi. Nikki felt an instant change and ignored the laws of gravity and turned.  
  
"Its gonna blow up!" he blurted, his eyes wild.  
  
"Wha...?" Nikki stammered weakly.  
  
"I've got you now!" declared Vader.  
  
Rogi continued, "Get a grip! Hang on! Its go..."  
  
Nikki was sitting with her legs laid out when she saw the sudden elation to the side and how it rose up. Bewilderment melted her features, then hardened as the TIE fighter performed a perfect 360 degree turn. She fell onto Rogi's stiff arm and pushed against him. Then the true elation happened. 90 degrees up. Suddenly the floor became a wall and Nikki and Rogi, helpless yet strong, were at first shocked. An adrenaline surged through them to their wide eyes. Then the G-forced caught up. A huge planet- shattering onslaught of force shook the back wall where they had been leaning on. At that instant an inner-streak of pain and... and grabbing away from, pulling, stealing, burned and ached inside Nikki. No teeth clenching could cover the scream that ripped, high and shrill at first, then shouted, pointed groans. Her senses blurred and paralyzed, it was not a shock when they entered hyperspeed.  
  
Completely engrossed into the force, Darth Vader lunged the TIE away from the doomed Death Star as soon as the Rebel was readying himself to launch it. The Rebel was a force-user. A very strong one, at that. The explosion of the space-station sent a tremor through the force. A girl's scream sent him cursing, but, though aggravated, he kept his concentration as he nailed the coordinates.  
  
For three full minutes, Nikki only breathed. She forced the oxygen into her lungs, blinked her eyes, trying to sooth the inner rip and burning.  
  
Finally in hyperspeed, Darth Vader allowed himself to break away from piloting mode. It would take fourteen hours to reach the nearest Imperial base. There was much time. The girl was still in pain, groaning. Reaching into the force once more, he immediately sent waves of comfort and calmness, a small healing power, to the child.  
  
In a middle of another fit, a cool serenity took Nikki. She let it fall, eagerly, and immediately settled down. Rogi, watching all this, was thoroughly confused.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
"I sent your friend a healing wave," answered the Dark Lord.  
  
Rogi regretted asking. The last time he had talked directly to him, he wasn't able to answer back due to a sudden lack of oxygen.  
  
"What's that," risky Rogi continued anyways.  
  
"Using the Force, one can send waves of comfort and energy to sooth pain and heal wounds," Darth Vader explained, sounding calm and dignified, like a professor.  
  
"Why did you do that to Nikki?" Rogi dared.  
  
"Why wouldn't I? She is my apprentice, my student. It is an obligation, young one, for a master to care for his pupil when in injury."  
  
Rogi couldn't believe it. Darth dude had something a heart. Or was pretending to have one.  
  
"What are you going to do? Train us?"  
  
"Precisely," Vader clipped. "I will teach you and your comrade the ways of the Force and the Sith."  
  
"What's Sith?" asked a tired Nikki.  
  
"The Sith is an ancient religion in which its practitioners use their anger as a source of Force energy. I am the Lord of the Sith."  
  
"The Force is the power we have, right?"  
  
"It certainly is."  
  
Is it just me, Nikki thought, or is Vader in a good mood?  
  
She wanted to ask more questions, but sleepiness hushed her. Little by little, her will to keep awake withered away until it collapsed.  
  
Rogi watched as his friends' eyes flickered, then shut for the last time. As much as he wanted to ask more questions, he fell asleep as well.  
  
14 hours later...  
  
It wasn't the drift out of hyperspeed that woke Nikki up. Nor was it the new louder sounds of the engine as it prepared to land. She simply woke up. In one second she was out cold, the next, she was as clear-minded and alert as the afternoon before.  
  
Don't worry, I'll update this real soon! Promise! If you got any ideas for the training, conversations, etc? Comments? Anything? Please review!!! It SOOO helps! Thanks a bunch!!! 


	10. Here We Are

Alrighty then! Another post! Thanks reviewers, glad to see ya readers, and a big welcome to those who have just stumbled upon this! ( I know I'm not updating this very often, I've been working on my Vader/ Jaina fic.  
  
*author looks up at confused readers  
  
Yeup, Vader/Jaina fic, it involves time travel  
  
*author sees readers suddenly nod in understanding and say "Oh, yeah, of course"  
  
But I'm still gonna keep updating this for sure! We'll be getting into the interesting stuff like training, Nikki and Rogi's history, all that stuff REAl SOON, then duh, duh-duh, dah, THE TRAINING!!!  
  
For now here is.  
Chapter 9: First Impressions  
  
She looked to her left. So was Rogi. She nearly jumped out her skin when the pilot spoke.  
  
"When we land, you are to follow me closely and mind your posture. First impressions are critical."  
  
The next second Nikki felt the familiar shift into landing mode, then shortly, a bump as the fighter met ground. Wait a minute, what did he mean, 'first impressions'?  
  
The sideway entrance lifted up. Vader forcefully climbed out. Nikki noticed that he, too, had 'minded his posture.' Rogi was next. He jumped off, eager to get out of the cramped space. Nikki slid sideways through the small space between the pilots seat and the provision area using her hips, then walked down the steps, never looking back.  
  
The whole hangar was filled with white-armored soldiers at stiff stance. Their eerie visors remained unmoved, so Nikki could only imagine their shock at seeing two teenagers accompanying their commander. There were, however, a few unmasked officials standing at each squad. Nikki kept her chin high but stole a few glances at the old mens' faces. The way their beady eyes kept glancing between her and Vader, smirking with amusement... no. Nonsense, that's just... not right, not true.  
  
Vader was already halfway through the black-carpeted aisle before them. She followed.  
  
When she had escaped the scrutinizing gaze of the soldiers she rushed through the gray steel walls to Darth Vader. Before she could ask what was going on, Rogi, who was ahead, spoke with impeccable nonchalance.  
  
"It's a nice place you got here."  
  
Vader seemed to take a slight glance around.  
  
"You have an interesting taste, young one."  
  
Nikki blinked. Rogi felt a wave of utter shock at the... (sense of humor, was it?), but brushed it off.  
  
"What, you don't like your own military station?"  
  
"This one? Not particularly. The technology and recourses are as incompetent as the men employed," Darth Vader almost complained.  
  
Rogi, intrigued by the man behind the mask, prodded further.  
  
"Well, what about the décor? You like that?"  
  
"This is a military base, not an art museum. The décor is hardly an issue," he dismissed.  
  
Just then, an officer of some high rank approached the Sith.  
  
"Milord, Boba Fett has arrived."  
  
Boba Fett!  
  
Sure enough, the bounty hunter stepped ungracefully in front of the officer in his usually blunt fashion. He's NOT going to get away now!  
  
Nikki met Boba with her Kela stature.  
  
"You have a lot of nerve even facing me, Fett."  
  
Kela felt a spout of surprise from him with the Force.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kela?" he grinded.  
  
Trying to change the subject, eh, observed Kela slyly. Nice try.  
  
"What are YOU doing here without my speeder engine? Until I have it in my hands the Pillani tribe will never work for you."  
  
"Have you collected bounties for this girl before?" Vader interrupted.  
  
Boba stole a glance at the 'goddess' that kept the small, intelligent, unusually loyal tribe of spies from his employment.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes."  
  
"Then you shall no longer accept jobs assigned by her. Her rank as dictator of Nancuun has been liquidated."  
  
You didn't need the Force to sense the pleasure Boba felt at those words.  
  
"Understood. I was told you had a bounty for me."  
  
"The Pillani tribe will never listen to you!" rasped Nikki.  
  
Her wide purple eyes and cunning lips glared down Fett.  
  
"Even if you enslaved them, I am their goddess. They worship me, and won't lift a spoon for you! Only I can get them to do your bidding!"  
  
"That is quite enough," growled Vader.  
  
Nikki ignored him. So did Fett.  
  
"Then I shall find another tribe of spies," he calmly retorted.  
  
Kela thrust her head with fiery confidence.  
  
"Find a tribe as gifted as the Pillani? I dare you!"  
  
The proud Kela immediately winced with shock as she felt her throat tighten magically. She stiffened her face, kept her glare on the bounty hunter, refusing to back down.  
  
"If you have forgotten the rules of conduct so soon, Miss Kela, perhaps we should review," threatened the Sith lord, putting a none-too-obvious emphasis on 'review.  
  
When she felt she was going to faint she stepped purposely away from Fett. Vader turned his attention from Nikki to Boba Fett, his black capes flowing suddenly at the foot, and she gulped good oxygen once again. She leaned against the cold wall with Rogi, listening.  
  
"... you may employ any means necessary, so long as she is brought to me alive."  
  
Nikki's ears perked. Female bounties were rare. Who could she be? Didn't matter. She'll find out later.  
  
Boba Fett nodded, then walked towards the direction of the hangar.  
  
"If I ever see that insolent behavior again, you will not have the luxury of being warned."  
  
Startled, Nikki looked up at the leather shaking finger.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't accept apologies, only obedience. For now," he continued, reaching for what looked like a comlink "we shall see to your accommodations."  
  
"Lieutenant," Vader spoke into the small radio.  
  
As a temporary static crackled, Nikki noticed that Rogi had started break dancing in the middle of the hallway. A few stormtroopers had gathered. Rogi caught a sneaky smile from her, and the former dictator kept her eyes on the distracted Sith lord. Luckily, the lt. had come from the opposite hall, so when Vader and him spoke, he didn't see Rogi.  
  
Nikki pushed through a couple of troopers. 


	11. Statue

Yeah! Another update! My muse has finally smiled upon me! I know this is short, but please bear with me, I'll get more chapters out and running soon enough  
  
Yes, as a matter of fact I am George Lucas, and I do own... naaaaa, I'm just playing with your head! For real, I am not Lucas and I don't own didley squad of these character, expect Nikki and Rogi, of course! If Lucas wants to use them, he'll have to pay me! I'll be waiting patiently for my check as I write out more chapters!  
  
And no, I did not consume excessive amounts of caffine or sugar, thank you very much.  
CHAPTER 11  
  
"What the heck do you think you're doing, Roginald?"  
  
Rogi let slip a venomous sneer at the mention of his detested proper name, then continued pounding the black tiles. Intently ignoring her.  
  
As Rogi thrust his legs in blurring pattern, his hands moving with firm, instinctive strokes to maintain balance, a forced grip yanked those busy hands and legs from the floor, and his entire weight slammed against the black tiles.  
  
Bewildered, Rogi went into attack mode. The ceiling lights rung around her head, a halo of sunshine above her crown, a glaring nuisance that sought to blind him as he challenged the violet eyes.  
  
"Listen to me," she grounded, oblivious to the affect the bulbs were casting, "I am Kela. You are a smuggler. I demand respect, you give."  
  
The stormtroopers became further engrossed as a second teenager fell to the ground, this time headfirst and because of a sold kick to the leg below her knee. They watched her enraged eyes freeze, and become a stern shade of vacancy that met what seemed like a pair of calming angry seas.  
  
"You are Nikki. You are under the captivity of a Sith Lord in an Imperial base. You are not Kela, you are not a dictator. Get over it. I am Rogi. And I."  
  
Nikki's paralyzed arm melted as Rogi held it.  
  
".am your friend. If you expect to live and be happy, you should be my friend too. Because if you try to pull one over on me again I will kill you."  
  
Rogi lifted himself from his knees and went away, the disinterested stormies returned to their stations, and Nikki hated herself for becoming so low and fragile as to hunger to the moral support of a fellow human being.  
  
She wished she could harden into a statue, wished she could maintain her emotionless state forever, because maybe if she looked vacant, stern, and aloof, perhaps no one would be suspicious of the paralyzation that had numbed her every fiber of being and thought.  
  
Maybe if she stopped thinking and moving altogether, the winds and fires of her emotional turmoil that threatened to break the fortress of her heart would freeze and she could once again be that content cynic.  
  
But that was not to be, for in a few seconds her emotionless bliss was interrupted, and the tiny, desperate light of hope she had nursed was quietly shrouded.  
  
"Come on, Nikki, we're going to our apartments."  
  
Tightening her face upwards, mustering together a 3-second regal expression, Nikki turned to see Lord Vader, Rogi, and the lieutenant waiting impatiently for her. She didn't know how she'd ended up sitting on her knees, but nevertheless she brought herself to her stiff feet, the loose wool shirt scratching against her shoulders, and walked followed the procession to her new home, vowing to never again melt at the touch of someone's arms. 


	12. Reflections

CHAPTER 12: Reflections  
  
It was a good idea bringing those children, mused Vader as he strode into the Imperial base, his legs stiff from sitting for 14 hours in a cramped position. I thought they would be difficult to win over, but already the boy respects me. He is willing to be trained. Two apprentices. It'll be against Sith protocol, but the emperor need never know of this. I'll have Jixton destroy any evidence of the existence of those two. He can be trusted.  
  
Vader thought about that.  
  
Perhaps the boy could pose as an unsuspicious character, perhaps the son of an officer. Yes, that would be best. Admiral Peitt would be the ideal candidate for the father when we are on the Executor. It won't be long.  
  
The boy is braver than I thought. He asks his captor questions freely without fear; he will be a magnificent spy.  
  
The Death Star was an unnecessary great loss to the Empire. It was simply another one of Master's eccentric pet projects and it's destruction only stirred more rebellious feelings among the populace. At least Tarkin will no longer be a problem. Why the Emperor placed that egotistical mongrel in a superior position utterly escapes me. Then again, they both did share an uncanny love for toys.  
  
The girl will be harder to train than I expected. She has much spirit. But she is clever and gifted with a silver-tongue, though she will learn quickly whom not to use it with.  
  
I doubt a bounty on the Princess will make her capture any easier, but it would be ridiculous not to issue one. The emperor will most definitely want the head of the pilot that launched that proton torpedo shot. I'll take care of him later; there are other matters to tend to.  
  
***  
  
There is a very popular food in Nancuun that everyone, from tribes people to mechanics and even Kela herself eats. A dark green vine with leaves the size of your palm carpets the trees of the jungle planet. And on these vines grows what Nancuunis revere as their tropical home's startlingly gentle rose, but what foreigners describe as a repulsive mix between a nut and a flower. Bunches of seed, they are really, wrapped by cardboard-strong petals the color of red clothes dye. Open up these flowers, pour the seeds with vine leaves on a rock oven, metal on a hot motor engine, or a frying pan, and you have a sticky, crunchy leaf meal called pilk. Foreigners hate it's sour taste and unusual texture, but everyone else grows to depend on it for a quick and easy source nutrition that wasn't fruit or expensive meat.  
  
Maybe that's why, after about almost a day without food, Nikki caught herself looking left and right for familiar shades of scarlet to pluck and wondering if her pilk pan, a heat-absorbing metal sheet, had fallen off her speeder during the chase. The lieutenant, who was up front with Vader, luckily hadn't noticed. Nikki didn't really want to think about Rogi now.  
  
For the first time in her life Nikki felt conscious about the way she dressed. Wool and denim were virtually the uniform at home, and now, she was drowned out, or rather, marooned, by waves of stiff gray suits with shiny little insignias.  
  
Home. It was never my home, that planet, but a kingdom to rule. No, it wasn't even that. It was a tool for my survival. But wait, you have to admit, you did feel some compassion for those people, like it or not. Nancuun had to have been more than just some device to you all these years. Whatever it was, it wasn't home. And neither was the laboratory, for that matter. Rather, it was my birthplace, if you could call it that. Could one say I was born? The engineers never did bother explaining to us the method of our creation. All well. I never did like science.  
  
Just as Nikki ended her reverie she found herself and the others standing before the door.  
  
"These and the quarters 3 doors down are the only available quarters, milord," piped the lientenant. The young blond officer was no longer stiff as a tree from anxiety, but he knew that he hadn't stayed alive by letting his guard down.  
  
"That will be all, lieutenant," dismissed Vader.  
  
Rogi and Nikki, waiting at opposite sides of entrance, locked eyes. Nikki didn't dare take her eyes off his lest he think he had succeeded in 'scaring' her. Rogi calmly kept his glance. The staring contest ended with a tie when the door slid open with a hiss.  
  
Nikki spilled into the room and found not luxurious ambrosial accommodations but basically a bunk room. One bed against the wall, a mirror, an entrance to what seemed like a refresher, a chest, and that was pretty much it, if you don't count the lights. Not that it mattered to Nikki.  
  
"I call this room!"  
  
Rogi stole one look and turned to Vader.  
  
"How long exactly are we staying here?"  
  
"For as long as needed. After that, we'll be boarding the Executor, my flagship." 


	13. Surprise

CHAPTER 13  
  
She felt strange getting up that morning. After sleeping in the woods for four years, finding herself lying nicely in a bed left Nikki in utter confusion for a good thirty seconds. She was still in her regular clothes, the covers were wrinkled from being slept on. The walls were plain white, the floor bare, the dresser swept clean and even the mirror unblemished. Surprisingly, it was in its own way comforting waking up to a clean and clinical atmosphere. There was an aurora of security and order, something you don't find in the woods very often.  
  
But what happened? Rogi was dancing, he yelled. there was the lieutenant, Bobo Fett, and the battle. It all began when Vader found me in a cave, I saw a spy at a cantina, the spy was shot, I went to sleep, I'd talked to the South Gal tribe, Vader probed my mind. Ugh, don't want to relive that again. Why did he do that? He wanted information, quickly, that's what. Okay, that nice, but what's going on now?  
  
Nikki's first reaction was to find Rogi, but that wasn't possible: he was nowhere in sight. Should she escape? At the very thought every muscle seemed to contract and her violet pupils glanced pointedly at every nook and corner of the room.  
  
Rise and shine, Nikki   
  
What the. how'd you, you're talking in my head! Where did you learn that?   
  
I forgot you're not a morning person. You obviously don't remember   
  
I asked you where you learned that trick, Rogi   
  
From you. On our way to the Death Star, when we were running in the hallway, you called out to me telepathically. Why do you ask; you're doing it now   
  
Gosh he's right, how stupid do I sound now!  
  
Rogi, where are you?   
  
I'm nearby, in another room. I don't think you realized how tired you were last night. You sat on the bed when that officer escorted us and you were out cold! I thought you were faking it, but Vader said you weren't.   
  
Nikki bristled at that. Rogi was warming up to Vader like a pet dog, and it was sickening. It was one thing to be open minded and be willing to take risks, like this training or whatever, but to act like some fan club member, he was too trusting.  
  
Be careful, Vader's a Sith lord, he can lie   
  
So can everybody else   
  
Ughh! That's not what I mean and you know it, Mr. Sly Cheeks!!!  
  
Mr. Sly Cheeks?   
  
Did I say that out loud?  
  
Oh, you're just being too trusting, forget about that. Promise me you'll be careful, 'kay?   
  
I'll be careful, and I don't need to promise you that, you ought to know that already   
  
The connection was abruptly cut off, as if in a hurry, and Nikki was left alone once more. As she was combing through her hair with her fingers, the door swished open.  
  
"You have thirty minutes to eat breakfast, Lord Vader is expecting you afterwards."  
  
The same lieutenant from the night stood with excellent pose at her doorway, and when he pivoted, a silent motion for Nikki to follow, she saw Rogi was there as well.  
  
In the secluded corner of the base's cafeteria they ate a silent meal of eggs, bran, and milk. The lieutenant discouraged so much as a peep from the two inferior juveniles, lest they make his job any harder. But even he couldn't keep the two quiet for long.  
  
The clash of voices, silverware, and boots dulled and clouded Nikki's senses in a familiar, musky sort of way. For the first time in a while, she felt almost at home. Her violet eyes caught stuck to the boy sitting across from her. She rested her head on her palm and spoke.  
  
"I don't think the dark side is that strong. I mean, sure Vader is stronger than us and stuff, but if he were really powerful, why isn't he emperor? That guy is a breathing corpse, surely a Sith lord to defeat him!"  
  
Rogi carefully poked his fork at the eggs, as though he were rearranging the wires of a malfunctioning comlink.  
  
Jahi la-Hali, look at me when I'm talking to you!  
  
"I don't know, I don't see what's wrong with free training."  
  
"What the hell is going on in that head of yours? You do realize we're captives, we're his prisoners."  
  
Nikki tried to pluck out more reasons. She didn't think she'd need one. It was disturbing how difficult it was to find a valid one.  
  
"Do you realize, Rogi, that if Vader all of sudden decides that maybe he doesn't to train us, maybe he decides he doesn't want apprentices, a bunch of annoying little kids to take care of and, and, and train, he could just kick us out, he could just kill us! Kill us!"  
  
Confidently, Nikki snapped her fingers to emphasize 'kill' and leaned back in her chair, like the outlaws in the holovids.  
  
"Alright, now you're just making excuses." He didn't even look up.  
  
Now that's just plain rude.  
  
"Look, buster its true!" She kept her glare, thought it only drilled Rgoi's falling bangs.  
  
Keep confident, be drastic.  
  
"Lieutenant, surely you know that Vader is a ruthless person?"  
  
Nikki evil-eyed Rogi and turned, exasperated, to the officer, only to find where should have been a gray Imperial uniform was a black metal chestplate.  
  
Sometimes having a military extinct is a bad thing, Nikki thought, her back on the floor and legs slanted ever so elegantly on her chair after she had violently pushed herself away from the Sith lord without thinking. The cafeteria was now eerily quite, it was like a cantina right before a fight, and Darth Vader had now stood up, staring, glaring at her.  
  
"It is a shame we do not share the same views regarding the dark side," exclaimed Vader.  
  
As if on cue, she felt the familiar cold steel feeling of the dark side. Wait a minute, had Vader been the lieutenant all along? How'd he do that?  
  
Vader noticed the girl was gaping like a fish now. This would be easier than expected.  
  
"Perhaps you have changed your mind?"  
  
Vader held out his leather-clad arm to the girl. Her eyes went like two stars at the gesture, blinked harshly and opened sharp. She grabbed the Sith lord's hand and pulled herself up forcefully. Darth Vader was physically unaffected by the strong gesture, though one can only guess what he was thinking.  
  
Nikki was looking herself over, the Sith lord looked round the cafeteria at the Imperials.  
  
"Return to your business."  
  
He faced Nikki and Rogi, who was still sitting yet now alert.  
  
"If you are done with breakfast, we'll be beginning your training."  
  
Past the whispering throngs of diners Nikki and Rogi followed Vader left the cafeteria, and soon enough, into a wide, wood paneled room with mirrors covering the walls.  
  
Well, what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'll give you a cookie! ( Seriously, reviews are awesome and they let me know what to improve on, and where the plot should go. It only takes 5 seconds. Thanks! 


	14. Running

Hey everybody! I know this post is really short, I'll try to update again as soon as possible. I have a pretty good idea for the next chapter, just gotta tinker it up a bit.  
  
Oh and yes, Skywalker-Blue, at the jc boards my alter ego is Mystic_Ally, or at least until my evil twin discovers it (YIKES!) :P I got all 3 of my stories at both places, and update at the same time (okay, okay, maybe 5 minutes apart) I would like to have a beta, but darth life makes writing and reediting a story a bit much, though that might change during the summer :D  
  
************************  
  
Well, to be more accurate, while Nikki stepped inside the training room cautiously, still shaken by Vader's little mystical act, Rogi strolled in.  
  
"So, we gonna learn to use the force? Can we turn into someone else like you?"  
  
"I did not turn into Lt. Rurn. I projected his image and shielded my force- signature."  
  
"Are we gonna learn that now?"  
  
Nikki watched carefully as Vader went to one of the wooden shelves and pulled out a circular device. Then, to her surprise, he walked back towards the door where she was. When he was 2 feet away from here, face-plate inscribed with some ancient writing so close, he held out his gloved hand with the gadget to her. She carefully took it, the leather feeling like some sort of fire, an acid.  
  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
  
Nikki, startled, jutted her chin to the face mask.  
  
"What?"  
  
A mechanical sigh sounded.  
  
"I said, that you are to take this timer and run 3 times around the ship while timing how long it takes for you to complete each lap."  
  
Nikki blinked. What is this?  
  
"But I thought you were training us! Shouldn't we be learning how to use weapons, and the force, and espionage, and learn maybe even how to be a spy."  
  
Vader crossed his arms. It was going to be a long day.  
  
"Hhhm. I don't know very many spies that can run hardly 100 feet without panting."  
  
He had point there, but still.  
  
"Well, what about Rogi? Is he running?"  
  
"I believe I told 'you' to run."  
  
"I believe you haven't." Nikki stopped short. That was suicide. Frustration seemed to prick and poke at her skin and temper. She threw an exasperated arm to the uncontrollably smiling boy.  
  
"What does he get to do?"  
  
"Fine! I'll run! I'll run!" With a crazy, exaggerated face glued on the Sith lord,  
  
"Look, I'm running, are you happy?" 


	15. Droids and Jumpsuits

Well, you're not going to believe it, but I worked really hard on this post and made it really long, or at least, compared to other chapters! I'm very happy, and I hope you will be happy too!  
  
When his new apprentice had finally found her way out the door, Vader sighed in relief. At least there was one sensible one.  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
At the slightest hint of disturbance Vader's razor-sharp reflexes aimed him to the source of the noise. A pile of mini training droids lay on the floor beside a broken shelf, the red blade of a lightsaber and the feet of the 'sensible' one.  
  
"I didn't do it."  
  
Strange as it was, Vader couldn't get angry at the kid. Still, this Rogi had to learn discipline.  
  
". but since I'm such a nice guy, I'll pick it up anyways."  
  
The Sith lord stepped closer, calculating.  
  
As Rogi heard the heavy clicking of boots a trickle of anxiety creeped down his spine. But not for long. He put 110% of his concentration on picking up each circular, geometrically-designed device and placing them along the wall.  
  
"I thought you would be a better liar," the Dark Lord mused.  
  
The boy picked his head up from cleaning and grinned mischievously. Only a Sith could even think he was nervous as heck.  
  
"Who says I'm a bad liar?"  
  
"Your master."  
  
Rogi's eyes meekly narrowed for a second, then sprang.  
  
"Can my master teach me to be a good liar?"  
  
Only loose strands of blond hair separated Rogi's full attention on Vader as he nonchalantly raised the lit lightsaber with the Force to his gloved hand.  
  
"Your master is currently appalled by your audacity in using a weapon without his permission."  
  
Keep your cool, Rogi. Everything's A.O.K. It's all fine, kid! Smile, Buster's got your back! Just like they used to say at Mikey's, right? Yuh- huh! That's the way, uh-huh, uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh!  
  
Vader switched the blade off. Rogi blinked.  
  
"Which is why your master will be especially harsh if you do not do exactly what he says."  
  
"And what will that be?"  
  
"Tomorrow we will be boarding the Executor. However, only a select group of beings in this base are to know of my exit. Yet again, you and your companion are in need of uniforms and training aids. As you can see, I am faced with quite the dilemma. That is why you will be going to the head of supplies on this base and bring me these materials without arousing suspicion. To do this you will have to practice the opposite of audacity, discretion."  
  
Rogi blinked again. He had caught on every word, but it still seemed like an alien message. When a small ache crept on his leg he realized that he had been crouching in the same position for two full minutes and stood up straight.  
  
"And how will I do this, exactly?"  
  
Darth Vader, with the Force, set the lightsaber on the highest shelf, some 4 feet above the boy.  
  
"That is for you to decide."  
  
Vader turned to leave. Rogi went to follow him, thoroughly confused but ready to do whatever this was. To his astonishment, the Sith lord left him on his own. He breathed in deeply, then began this task.  
  
"I don't like it."  
  
Rogi rolled his eyes.  
  
"Its just a uniform. Who cares?"  
  
Although it was only her second day at the base, the feeling of clinical efficiency she had felt her first night in the Imperial chamber had completely been replaced by a refreshing sense of ownership. It was 'her' room. Unfortunately, she didn't feel the same way about the black jumpsuit that lay formidably on her cot.  
  
"You don't get it," she grounded. "I don't. wear. jumpsuits."  
  
Rogi sat on the trunk at the foot of Nikki's bed, trying different positions with his limber body like a yoga-di instructor, sometimes raising his body several inches with his experienced arms.  
  
"It's probably better for running, doing gymnastics. I had to look all over the place for that. Besides, lazy brat, all the agents wear them, you know."  
  
Nikki now rolled her eyes and sank onto the mattress, sighing her frustration out. "That's it. If you're wearing a jumpsuit you might as well say, 'Hey, I'm a secret agent on a top-secret mission. You should follow me 'cause I probably work for an incredibly rich guy that I will eventually lead you to. And better yet, chances are that I have a huge bounty on my head 'cause I'm so important that I need to wear a jumpsuit!'"  
  
By now Nikki had closed her eyes. She was tired. Laps around the ship, running, dodging glances, keeping her cool. terse self-control drifted away and a shallow yet comforting sleep nourished her, like a gulp of cold stream water. The smell of cotton and thread wafted in, cheap and manufactured yet with a hint of 'her' scent. She breathed deeply through her nostrils and brushed the rough fabric against her cheek, her hair making unexplainable sounds as she dug her head into the bedcover. Her heavy conscience took an ungraceful dive into the cooling pool of sleep. She swam deeper still until a hideous screeching sounded.  
  
"Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep baby Nikki."  
  
Arms folded over her eyes, shielding her from the cruel world outside of the pool.  
  
"No lullabies! Shut up!" she whined.  
  
"Are you going to start putting the jumpsuit for training or what?"  
  
Despite it all Nikki saw in her head the detestable jumpsuit, a tight leather thing that she wouldn't want to be caught dead in. Give me loose capris and a tank top any day. Who needs all that fancy stuff? Its so professional and grown-up and warped and serious, this is me, I'm Nikki, not some full-blast crazy assassin! Even Kela wouldn't wear that!  
  
"What do you have to wear?" she suddenly countered.  
  
Nikki guessed he shrugged. She heard a thump on the floor to her right, near the trunk.  
  
"Pants, shirt, kinda like what the officers wear, but nicer 'cause I'm the special one and they're just dumb-dumbs."  
  
Nikki snorted, remembering the scores of expressionless men during her jog that got all panicky or snotty at anything not normal, like herself.  
  
"Dumb-dumbs indeed. What did you do at Vader's?"  
  
"I had to get our stuff by finding the supply head, the Imperial Base Center for Basic Necessities, blahblahblah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
The blond boy smiled as he saw his friend finally get up to see him.  
  
"I kinda broke something."  
  
"You broke something? What?"  
  
"Why don't you ask him?"  
  
Nikki resigned.  
  
"You're the dumb-dumb. Are you ready for the Executor?"  
  
Strangely, his eyes fluttered. Nikki didn't miss that for a nano.  
  
"Fortunately, yes. I'm the one that had to all the work, getting you, the Brat, all your things. You're obviously not."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"What do you mean what am I talking about? You refuse to put your jumpsuit on. Vader told me to tell you that we have to have our uniforms on when we go on the Executor."  
  
"What about you? You still have your regular clothes on!"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm actually going to do that and not be suicidal."  
  
Nikki scoffed.  
  
"I don't care what anybody says. I'm not putting that thing on."  
  
An hour later the real lt. Rusk came (you can be sure Nikki checked with the Force on that) to lead them to the hangar where Vader was waiting. Rogi and Nikki both walked confidently, daring eye contact with everyone on the way, though Nikki had a rebellious attitude to hers. Come-backs ran though her head as she walked, keeping her chin up and her pace strong. As she approached Vader she sucked her breath in to keep from breathing hard.  
  
Vader was speaking to the commander at the foot of the shuttle when Nikki and Rogi came behind the lt. As they neared he broke the conversion and looked at the two, his helmet staring down then at Nikki.  
  
"Why didn't you change into your uniform?"  
  
"I don't do jumpsuits," she countered, rather well if she said so herself, glaring right into the black eye sockets. Oh man.  
  
"I don't care what you do, you will dress as a proper Imperial."  
  
Nikki pushed the words out.  
  
"I'm not putting that thing on!"  
  
Seconds magically stretched into hours and the minute movements of the Sith Lord suddenly zoomed-out as Nikki waited for an answer.  
  
Well!?! Do you like it? What do you think? Please please review! Like I've said many times, only 5 seconds! 


End file.
